The major objectives of this research are (1) the development of specific behavioral treatment procedures for the major types of marital sexual dysfunction and sexual dissatisfaction; (2) the systematic evaluation of the effectiveness of such procedures and (3) the development of objective, reliable and valid assessment instruments for assessing sexual dysfunction. One portion of this research involves the clinical treatment of married couples with various types of sexual dysfunction. This treatment is research oriented and focused upon developing and assessing the effectiveness of specific behavioral programs for each type of sexual dysfunction. The use of conditoning procedures, behavior retraining, mechanical aids, films, and the elements of timing, duration, and mode of therapy will be systematically investigated. Another aspect of the research is the development of assessment instruments for the purposes of diagnosis and evaluation of treatment outcome. Research in the treatment of sexual dysfunction has been severely hampered by the lack of objective measures of treatment effectivenss, and this research is aimed at development of objective, behavior specific measures of sexual functioning.